


bros being dudes

by sludgeraptor



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Emetophobia, M/M, i have so many fics., its so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sludgeraptor/pseuds/sludgeraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what could be better than this?<br/>(leon gets drunk and breaks into naegis apartment. things get really gay from there.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	bros being dudes

**Author's Note:**

> this is old but i reworked it a bit? the old version is on my tumblr. but that's in the past. ao3 is the future!  
> ...once i work out how to use it, that is. thanks to safetykit for helping me work stuff out, lmao.

"What are you doing in my house?"

Kuwata snaps to attention, his head pounding, pausing in his search for his shirt to look up at the source of the voice. It's a short boy with spiky brown hair, dressed in pajamas, looking very confused. Kuwata feels himself flush; of course he'd get caught. The universe does hate him, after all.

"Uh - er - well, I..." Kuwata stammers. "It's - I thought this was my buddy Oowada’s house, y'know? You two, uh, live next to each other, apparently. Uh, I was kinda drunk, and so I came in here...the window was unlocked..."

He feels himself go redder at the perplexed look on the other boy's face.

"I-I mean, I _thought_ something was weird when there was a cat, but, y'know, why not? Maybe Oowada got a cat, I don't fucking know. Anything is possible when you've had 7 shots."

The shorter boy just looks at him.

"Would you _say something_?" Kuwata snaps, flustered.

"I-I'm sorry." the brunette stammers. Now it's his turn to look embarrassed. "My name is Makoto Naegi."

"Leon Kuwata. Nice to meet ya. I mean, not in this situation, 'cuz I broke into your house and shit. But, uh, you're being really cool about it. So there's that."

Naegi smiles. "It's okay, Kuwata-kun. I don’t think you'd still be here if you'd wanted to steal anything, so..."

"Right. But, uh, I have a question..."

"What is it?"

"Do you know where my shirt is?"

Naegi looks thoughtful. "No. Maybe you took it off before you got here. Do you remember?"

"Remember? Are you kidding?" As soon as he says the words, his head starts throbbing again.

He really didn't want to throw up in front of this complete stranger, so he tries to suppress the sick feeling rising in his chest.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Naegi looks sheepish. "Well, uhm, if your friend really lives next door, you could probably go to them and borrow something, right?"

Kuwata nods, focusing all his energy on not vomiting. Naegi looks concerned.

"Kuwata-kun...? Are you alright?"

Kuwata responds by emptying the contents of his stomach all over the floor.

***

Naegi was surprisingly nice about the whole “vomiting on the nice and expensive looking carpet” thing. He sent Kuwata to the bathroom as soon as it happened, instructing him to drink some water and rush to the toilet if he felt sick again. Kuwata feels bad for forcing a total stranger to clean up his mess; at least Oowada was used to it by now. He sits in the bathroom, thinking over how he got into this situation.

Finally, after about 45 solid minutes of intense scrubbing (or so Kuwata imagines), Naegi comes into the bathroom.

"Well," he says, smiling a little, "this was an interesting start to the day."

"'M really sorry..." Kuwata mumbles, looking down at his hands guiltily.

"It's alright, Kuwata-kun. I mean, it's not your fault you got sick or anything."

Kuwata doesn't point out that technically, since he chose to binge drink, it kinda was his fault.

"Right," he agrees. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? Like, we could go out for lunch, or..."

"Like a date?" Naegi's face lights up. Kuwata feels confused.

"Uhm...a date?"

"W-well - not if you didn't want to, or anything..." He blushes and avoids eye contact. "I just...thought you were kinda cute, that’s all..."

"Damn right I am." Kuwata says before pausing. "I mean, er, I think...a date would be fine after everything I put you through. Heh."

Naegi grins, and Kuwata feels his heart skip a beat.

"But I'm not gay or anything!" Kuwata says hurriedly. "I just - owe you one."

Naegi giggles. Kuwata's stomach ties itself into a knot.

"That's okay, Kuwata-kun. I think...I'll still have fun."

For once in his life, Leon Kuwata has run out of things to say.

"Now, let's go find your shirt." Naegi says, turning and walking out of the bathroom.

Kuwata hesitates.

...A _date_?

***

"Wow, dude. You threw up on my neighbour's floor and _still_ managed to get a date with him?" Oowada shakes his head in amazement. "Goddamn incredible."

Kuwata groans and lays his cheek on the surface of Oowada’s dining table. "I don't know what to do, Oowada! I already agreed to go! But now I'm thinking that was a bad - no, an _awful_ idea."

"Why? He's cute, isn't he?"

"I wouldn't _know_ , Oowada. I don’t like dudes."

"But what about that time we-"

"Nope nope no I don't know what you're talking about no idea shut up."

Oowada grins. "Well, anyway, he's a really nice guy."

"I know he is! That's the problem! He's like...an angel! A fairy! A princess! Something sweet and innocent and adorable that I'm bound to fuck up!"

"Adorable?"

Kuwata ignores him. "So I can't go. I'll have to tell him something came up. That I had work, or something..."

"Dude, stop bein' a fuckin' wuss." Oowada rolls his eyes. "You won't mess it up. What happened to the ladies' man I'm so used to?"

"This isn't a lady! It's a dude. Totally different territory. You know what they say about women being more emotional? It's a  _fucking lie_ , Oowada. I'm bound to upset him. We don't match! I'm too impulsive. He's too sweet - like - like sugar. And I'm salt. Salt that someone accidentally pours into their cake mix and -"

"Get over yourself, Kuwata! Christ, if I had an opportunity to go out with anyone, I would take it." Oowada interrupts, huffing. "God, you're such a child."

"Excuse me?!" Kuwata snaps, pulling his head up off the table.

"You heard me!"

"Hey, fuck you!"

"You wish!"

Kuwata reflects on the fact that most of the conversations between him and Oowada end this way. He had just wanted to complain; he didn't need this shit.  _No one_ needed this shit, and he, for one, was sick of getting the brunt of it. _  
_

“I guess I’m going,” Kuwata says miserably, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Drama queen," Oowada grumbles.

***

Naegi looks very different from the first time Kuwata met him on the day of the date. He's wearing a simple green hoodie and skinny jeans, hands shoved in the pockets and a nervous, anticipatory look on his face. Kuwata feels his stomach lurch when he catches sight of the shorter boy - it practically does a flip when Naegi spots him and grins, waving enthusiastically.

Kuwata walks up to Naegi, smiling to hide his nervousness.

"Hey, Naegs." Naegs? Where the hell had _that_ come from?

"Kuwata-kun!" Naegi's smile is so genuine that it hurts. "I'm glad you came; I was starting to think you stood me up."

"Was I that late...? Fuck," Kuwata says, checking the time on his phone and feeling like an asshole when he sees he's fifteen minutes behind schedule.

"Well, you're here now, so it doesn't matter." He keeps on smiling, which only serves to perpetuate Kuwata's guilt. "I was thinking we could go to a coffee shop I know. They have really good cakes. Uhm, if you like that kind of thing."

Naegi's shyness seems to have returned full force.

Kuwata tries not to find it endearing.

"Yeah, why not? Let's fuckin' roll." He says, hoping to maintain at least a little bit of his image of a cool, rebellious punk.

They walk together to the coffee shop in question. Kuwata can sense Naegi's tension, but it's not like it's difficult to do - the kid is a bundle of nerves. Naegi keeps fidgeting and playing with his hands, sometimes seeming to half-reach out for Kuwata's hand before rethinking it and clumsily passing it off as some other gesture. When they reach the coffee shop, Kuwata smirks.

"Wow, you're really high-strung."

Naegi blushes. "N-no, I - well - I've never really gone on a date before."

"Wow, nerd."

Naegi just blushes harder and looks away.

"Is this the place?" Kuwata asks, reading the sign outside the café. Naegi nods.

"Yeah. Uhm, I can order for us, if you tell me what you want -"

"You? Order for me? No way, Naegs. I am not the girl in this couple. So I'm ordering for us. Like a fucking gentleman." He says confidently, puffing out his chest a little.

Kuwata would admit that he was a bit of a show-off.

"Oh, okay." Naegi looks like he's trying not to smile.

After Kuwata ordered for them and they found a place to sit, Kuwata found himself rambling to Naegi, as if they'd known each other forever. It was easy to talk to Naegi, he found, and his embarrassment at spilling his life story was only overcome by how happy Naegi looked to hear it.

"...and that's how I hit a home run with my pinkie finger. Hurt like a motherfucker." Kuwata says proudly, smiling confidently at Naegi.

"Wow, Kuwata-kun. I didn't even know that was possible."

"Technically, I don't think it is." Kuwata admits, sipping on his coffee. "But that's just between you and me."

"I'm having a lot of fun, Kuwata-kun." Naegi says, smiling. "I'm actually kinda glad you broke into my apartment."

"I think I am too." Kuwata starts to feel mildly embarrassed by the genuine feelings being displayed here, and clears his throat awkwardly. "Er, I mean, it's fun to make a new friend. Y'know. Just bros being dudes."

Naegi smirks and takes Kuwata's hand over the table.

"Yeah," he agrees. "Something like that."

Kuwata goes pink, but doesn’t pull his hand away. His heart is racing in his chest, and he clears his throat again.

"We should do this again sometime." Naegi suggests, squeezing Kuwata's hand.

"...Yeah. I'd like that."


End file.
